mlpfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Apple Bloom/Galería
250px-AppleBloomSquare.png Zecora Bloom.png Apple Bloom 14.png Abuela smith y apple bloom.png Apple bloom vendiendo manzanas.png Apple Bloom Cocinando.png Apple Bloom y Pinkie Pie.png Granny Smith Apple Bloom hug S2E12.png Aj talking to applebloom SE2Ep14.png 637px-Apple Bloom sad 1 S2E18.png 637px-Apple Bloom sad 2 S2E18.png 637px-Apple Bloom sad closeup S2E18.png 637px-Apple Bloom on top of Pinkie Pie S2E18.png 637px-Apple Bloom skipping with Pinkie Pie S2E18.png 637px-Apple Bloom cute face S2E18.png 637px-Apple Bloom spinny face 1 S2E18.png S01E09 AppleBloom HidingFromZecora.png Apple Bloom martial arts-W 3.9844.png Apple-bloom-juggler.jpg 20110802210418!AppleBloom2.png AppleBloom2.png 200px-Apple Bloom asking Twilight to stay for brunch.png Apple Bloom Berrypunch S01E12.png Apple Bloom1.png -Apple Bloom cutie mark look E18-W18.png Twilight Sparkle and Cheerilee talking to Apple Bloom S1E18.png Apple Bloom trip E18-W18.png Apple Bloom stick to punches and kicks E18-W18.png Apple Bloom how did we do E18-W18.png Apple Bloom main dancer E18-W18.png Apple Bloom asking what's uncouth.png Apple Bloom Bowling 1 S2E6.png Apple Bloom confusion S2 E01.png Apple Bloom Doll Love S2E3.png Apple Bloom spinning the hoop 3.png One Bad Apple 50.jpg One Bad Apple 47.jpg One Bad Apple 45.jpg One Bad Apple 36.jpg One Bad Apple 30.jpg One Bad Apple 26.jpg One Bad Apple 23.jpg One Bad Apple 17.jpg One Bad Apple 11.jpg One Bad Apple 5.jpg One Bad Apple 4.jpg One Bad Apple 3.jpg One Bad Apple 1.jpg Spike at your service 15.jpg Spike at your service 14.jpg CMC 1.jpg Apple Bloom asking Twilight to stay for brunch.png A 6.jpg AAAHHHH.jpg Imagen9.png Imagen10.png 201px-Apple family pride 1 S2E15.png 201px-Apple Bloom pours cider S2E15.png One bad apple.jpg 201px-Twilight Apple Bloom spell s01e12.png 640px-Apple Bloom Seriously S1E12.png 207px-Applebloom pointing to a picture in the album S3E8.PNG 207px-Applebloom leaping in joy S3E8.PNG 206px-Applebloom excited S3E8.PNG 206px-Applebloom and her pile of RVSPs S3E8.PNG 208px-Applebloom reading the 2nd RVSP S3E8.PNG Applebloom Cutie-Pox.jpg Apple Bloom vestida para la funcion.jpg Apple bloom 4.jpg Apple bloom 3.jpg Apple Bloom hopping.gif Apple Bloom chasing her tail.gif Babs y applebloom.png 800px-Pinkie, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo sticking heads out of lettuce S3E4.png AB vaquerita.png|Vaquerita! Cutie SB52.png Cutie SB51.png Cutie SB50.png Cutie SB49.png Cutie SB48.png Cutie SB47.png Cutie SB46.png Cutie SB45.png Cutie SB44.png Cutie SB43.png Cutie SB42.png Cutie SB41.png Cutie SB32.png Cutie SB31.png Cutie SB30.png Cutie SB29.png Cutie SB28.png Cutie SB27.png Cutie SB26.png Cutie SB25.png Cutie SB24.png Cutie SB23.png Cutie SB22.png Cutie SB21.png Cutie SB20.png Cutie SB19.png Cutie SB18.png Cutie SB17.png Cutie SB16.png Cutie SB15.png Cutie SB14.png Cutie SB13.png Cutie SB12.png Cutie SB11.png Cutie SB10.png Cutie SB9.png Cutie SB8.png Apple Bloom ID EG.png Applebloom,twilightandsweetieeg.png 215 S1EP09.png 214 S1E09.png 192 S1E09.png 189 S1E09.png 188 S1E09.png 187 S1E09.png 11111111.jpg Apple Bloom 12.png Power_Tools_Sweetie_Belle_Apple_Bloom.png Apple_Bloom_and_Sweetie_Belle_in_hallway_EG.png Apple_Bloom_Everypony_jump_out_S03E08.png Apple_Bloom_'Ugh...'_S3E08.png Apple_Bloom_pointing_at_Sweetie_Belle_standing_S3E04.png Confundidas y enojadas.png Cafeteria en humo verde.png Animandose.png|Las Cutie Mark Crusaders emocionadas por la batalla Amigas de sunset.png Aburridas.png|Que aburrido Preparando entrada.png|Ponyville por siempre Lista para nadar.png Las cmc tirando cuerda con bulk biceps.png En el vestuario.png En el estadio.png Applebloom enojada.png|No, las Crusaders van a ganar Applebloom campirana.png Abuela y nieta.png Las Cutie Mark Crusaders corriendo EG2.png Perfect Day For Fun 70.png Perfect Day For Fun 93.png Perfect Day For Fun 94.png Rainbow Rocks 10.png Rainbow Rocks 11.png Separandose.png Rainbow Rocks 4.png Rainbow Rocks 8.png Rainbow Rocks 2.png Rainbow Rocks 79.png Rainbow Rocks 81.png Rainbow Rocks 82.png Rainbow Rocks 172.png Rainbow Rocks 171.png Rainbow Rocks 174.png Rainbow Rocks 204.png Murmuros molestos.png Lyra pasa frente a las crusaders.png Crusader en el gimnasio.png En casa de twilight.png No otra vez.png|Apple Bloom y sus amigas discutiendo con Lyra y Bon Bon YAYY EQG3.png Marchad Amigos EQG3.png EQGA19.jpg EQGA47.jpg Pg 11.jpg Pg 14.jpg Pg 15.jpg Pg 16.jpg Pg 17.jpg Pg 34.jpg|Apple Bloom se siente culpable es tiempo de decir la verdad Mirando a rainbow dash.png|Apple Bloom atenta en Rainbow Dash Categoría:Galería Categoría:Galería de Personaje